


Оружие

by greedyrat



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Шпильман навещает Персиваля Грейвза в Америке.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || спецквест [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646866
Kudos: 3





	Оружие

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн до событий ФТ-1. Грейвз сияет. Be careful. Подразумевается, что Грейвз и Абернети на стороне Гриндельвальда.

— Прошу. — Персиваль Грейвз жестом пригласил Рудольфа Шпильмана войти. — Здесь мы сможем спокойно побеседовать.

Шпильман был разочарован. Он рассчитывал, что его примет Пиквери, но та, сославшись на некие важные дела, лишь уверила его в том, что он может рассчитывать на дальнейшее сотрудничество, а прямо сейчас с ним побеседует директор Отдела магического правопорядка. Правая рука, ясное дело, но от Пиквери он, по крайней мере, уже знал, чего ожидать. 

Шпильман хмурился, не пытаясь скрыть недовольства. Сидя в кожаном кресле, в упор разглядывал Грейвза, который, сложив руки в замок, смотрел на него так, словно Шпильман был его давним знакомым. Легкая седина на висках, сосредоточенно-ироничное выражение лица, внимательные темные глаза. Взгляд цепкий, но не холодный, а заинтересованный и даже доброжелательный. При не самых внушительных габаритах — умение сразу же стать точкой притяжения, фигурой, которая концентрировала на себе взгляды присутствующих. Он располагал к себе, не делая для этого, казалось, ровным счетом ничего. А еще Грейвз был молод. Разумеется, все относительно, но рядом с ним Шпильман почувствовал себя обрюзгшим стариком. Впрочем, вскоре он с удивлением обнаружил, что, несмотря на очевидное превосходство, Грейвз вовсе не был ему неприятен. Возможно, с ним было бы неплохо выпить в менее строгой обстановке. «Осторожнее с американцами», — напомнил он самому себе. Это у них в крови: обаятельные душки, они отлично умеют заговаривать зубы, и вот ты уже расслабился и чувствуешь себя в компании старого приятеля. Так сказать, открываешь спину и подставляешь яйца. А неприятностей потом на годы.

Он откашлялся и начал:

— Мистер Грейвз, как вы знаете, я прибыл сюда для того, чтобы обсудить ситуацию с недавним побегом заключенных, среди которых было трое американцев.

— Да, и нам необходимо понять, как так получилось, что эти трое не были сразу же депортированы в Америку, чтобы понести наказание на родине.

Шпильман сухо заметил:

— Как вы, надеюсь, знаете, они провели у нас не более сорока восьми часов.

— Да-да... Но не будем забегать вперед. — Грейвз хлопнул по столу, словно что-то вспомнив. — А! Одну минуту. Мне нужно позвать помощника — он будет записывать, чтобы ничего не упустить из вашего рассказа.

Шпильман напрягся. 

— Вы уверены, что это необходимо? Сведения, которые я хочу вам сообщить, весьма важны. И меня не предупреждали ни о каком помощнике.

— Не беспокойтесь, вы можете ему доверять. Очень толковый, и главное — не говорит лишнего.

— Он имеет отношение к отделу безопасности?

— Косвенное. Но тем лучше.

Загадочно. Шпильман пожал плечами.

— Ну что ж... Если все согласовано с мадам Пиквери...

— Разумеется.

Что у них тут в Америке за порядки? На родине Шпильмана понимают, что значит «строго конфиденциально».

— Абернети!

В кабинет тут же деловито вошел молодой человек — словно все это время дожидался под дверью. Самый обыкновенный молодой человек, прилизанный, вышколенный — такие в большом количестве заводятся во всех подобных учреждениях и прекрасно себя там чувствуют. Вошел и остановился на пороге, дожидаясь дальнейших распоряжений.

Грейвз развернулся к нему.

— Это мистер Шпильман.

— Главный по тюрьмам? — Абернети еле заметно улыбнулся. — Рад познакомиться.

Вот это нахальство!

— Надо же, вы обо мне слышали. А вот я о вас — нет.

— Это пока... — Грейвз бросил на Абернети короткий взгляд, смысл которого Шпильман не уловил.

— Мистер Грейвз шутит. Мои обязанности очень скромны. 

«Что же ты тогда тут делаешь?»

Шпильман ни секунды не сомневался в том, что роль этого Абернети гораздо значительнее той должности, которая указана в его удостоверении. И вид у него при всей подчеркнутой скромности и заурядности — особенно на фоне Грейвза — был каким-то неуловимо самоуверенным. Он стоял, заложив руки за спину и опустив глаза, изредка поглядывая на Грейвза из-под ресниц так, будто тот говорил что-то очень значительное, а не какие-то околосветские банальности, и Шпильман подумал, что так же смиренно выглядел Лейтнер, его личный помощник, за полчаса до того, как открыл камеры в трех блоках, выпустив на волю около двадцати ублюдков, дожидавшихся заслуженной казни. 

— Садитесь, Абернети. Ваша задача — записывать все, что будет говорить мистер Шпильман. У нас должна быть полная картина произошедшего.

Грейвз повернулся к Шпильману.

— Итак, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы изложили свою версию событий.

Шпильман возмутился:

— Это не «моя версия»! Я собираюсь рассказать все так, как есть.

— Что ж, мы вас внимательно слушаем. 

Шпильман вздохнул. Помолчал. Заговорил — сухо, отрывисто:

— Этих парней поймали в Штутгарте. На них вывел один из наших авроров, Ланге. Ему удалось узнать о готовящихся преступлениях, но, к сожалению, не удалось их предотвратить. Однако мы поймали мерзавцев. На их совести — местная ратуша и несколько жилых домов в центре. Ратуша восстановлена. Отряды обливиаторов высланы. Нам повезло, что преступники действовали ночью — меньше свидетелей и ни одной жертвы. Разумеется, жилые дома восстановлены быть не могли. Сотни жертв. Что до населения... Маглы ищут среди своих. В некоторых газетах пытаются свалить все на социалистов. Абсурд, но многие заглотили наживку.

Грейвз задумчиво кивнул.

— Здание ратуши и несколько домов... Не так уж много. Я имею в виду: известно, ограничивались ли этим их планы?

— На следующий день они собирались взорвать здание вокзала. Но не успели. 

— Хм... А этот Ланге, как ему удалось выйти на них?

Шпильман в упор посмотрел на Грейвза.

— Дело в том, что среди организаторов был его брат.

— Кто бы мог подумать.

— Да. Еще в юности он уехал в Америку, а теперь вот вернулся на родину, чтобы поучаствовать в ее уничтожении. Ланге узнал об этом незадолго до... 

— Инцидента?

Шпильман фыркнул.

— «Инцидент» — вот как вы это называете. Мы, немцы, предпочитаем выражаться прямо. Массовое убийство.

— Как я понимаю, это обстоятельство как-то связано с его гибелью? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Грейвз, прищурив глаза.

Шпильман замялся.

— Да... В последний момент он попытался переубедить брата, остановить его.

— Остановить или позволить сбежать? — быстро спросил Грейвз.

Шпильману кровь бросилась в лицо. От симпатии к Грейвзу не осталось ни следа.

— Ланге был одним из лучших. Он действовал хладнокровно, и только в последнюю секунду...

— Поддался слабости. Понимаю.

— Он за нее заплатил. Но задание выполнил. Его младший брат вместе с двумя другими негодяями были сразу же доставлены к нам. Я лично позаботился о том, чтобы они тут же оказались в одиночных камерах и остались там до начала разбирательства. 

— Но пробыли они там недолго.

— Мы успели допросить их. Я лично присутствовал при допросе.

— И что же вам удалось выяснить? Они разговорились?

— Вы прекрасно знаете, мистер Грейвз, что у нас есть свои методы... как и у вас.

Грейвз кивнул и переглянулся с Абернети.

— Продолжайте.

— Выяснилось, что эти молодчики присоединились к Гриндельвальду около двух месяцев назад. В каком-то смысле это было посвящение. Первое серьезное задание. 

— Они объяснили, что вынудило их присоединиться?

— «Вынудило»? Вы серьезно?

— Я пытаюсь понять их точку зрения. Если мы хотим справиться с Гриндельвальдом, нам следует знать, чем он привлекает людей. Что такого он предлагает, что брат убивает брата, верные помощники оказываются предателями...

Шпильман поморщился.

— Я бы не стал его демонизировать. Предлагает власть. Точнее, ее иллюзию. К сожалению, на это многие падки.

— Иллюзию?

— Не думаете же вы, что кто-то из его прихвостней действительно обладает какой-то властью сам по себе? Если... когда мы поймаем Гриндельвальда, они все разбегутся по своим норам.

— Будем надеяться. Так что же произошло дальше?

— Дальше... Дальше они вернулись в камеры, заметно присмиревшие. Я связался с Серафиной Пиквери и сообщил, что на территории нашей тюрьмы находятся трое американских граждан. На следующий день за ними должны были явиться ваши люди.

— Верно. В какой момент вы поняли, что что-то не так?

— Мы остались с Лейтнером одни. У меня было много бумажной работы, и я попросил его задержаться и помочь. К тому же...

— Да?

— Мне было неспокойно. Я хотел, чтобы в этот вечер в здании находился еще кто-то из тех, кому я... Кому я могу доверять.

— Понимаю.

«Черта с два ты понимаешь».

— Я возился с бумагами — систематизировал все, что мы получили от этих парней. Один из них выдал достаточно интересные сведения о готовящихся акциях. Оказалось, что в Германии гораздо больше сторонников Гриндельвальда, чем мы думали. Даже в провинциальных городках. 

— Надо же! 

— И на ближайшие полгода были запланированы массовые убийства маглов не только в Берлине, Мюнхене, Дрездене, Кельне, но и в Потсдаме, Веймаре, Бамберге... 

Внезапно подал голос Абернети, до этого молча трудившийся над записями.

— Извините, что прерываю вас, но мне всегда было интересно... Вот немцы, немецкие не-маги — они все рассудочные и трезвомыслящие, скорее поверят в происки социалистов и коммунистов, чем во что-то... незнакомое? Или в них есть этакий мистицизм восприятия? Мне показалось, они очень суеверны, несмотря на всю эту суровость и прямолинейность.

Шпильман опешил. «Что этот клерк себе позволяет?» Он холодно ответил:

— Всегда затруднительно объективно оценивать своих соотечественников. Особенно если это маглы. Однако мне кажется, что в чем немцам далеко до американцев, так это в том, что касается самоуверенности и слепой веры в то, что они заслуживают чего-то большего, чем все остальные.

— Правда? — поинтересовался Грейвз. — А мне кажется, немецкие не-маги все больше склонны верить в свою избранность... Не знаю, конечно, как у ваших магов, но из Германии до нас доходят тревожные новости.

Абернети кивнул с озабоченным видом. Шпильман откашлялся.

— Может быть, продолжим?

— Конечно. Абернети, не забывайте все записывать.

— Итак. Я остался в кабинете один. Лейтнер сказал, что сходит проверить заключенных. Посмотрит, все ли в порядке.

— А чего вы опасались?

— У этих парней больше не было будущего. В таких обстоятельствах легко сломаться. А нам нужно было передать их Америке — чтобы они не смогли избежать наказания.

— Проще говоря, вы боялись, что они могут покончить с собой?

Шпильман помедлил.

— Да.

— Понимаю. И что же произошло дальше?

— Лейтнер ушел. Его долго не было. Я решил проверить, может, что-то случилось. Как только я спустился в подвал, где расположены камеры, понял, что что-то не так. У нас там много заключенных. Обычно они перекрикиваются, сквернословят, пытаются провоцировать охрану. Шум стоит страшный. Но в этот раз было тихо. Абсолютная тишина, понимаете? 

— Действительно странно.

— Я прошел по коридору, заглядывая в камеры. И обнаружил, что все заключенные... спят. Кто на койках, кто прямо на полу. Как будто сон застал их врасплох. Ясно было, что без чар не обошлось. Я рванул в последний блок, где у нас содержатся самые опасные преступники. Завернув за угол, наткнулся на Лейтнера. Он был не один. За ним шли эти парни, которых мы поймали в Штутгарте. И еще человек пятнадцать немцев, имеющих отношение к Гриндельвальду. Не все успели поучаствовать в массовых убийствах, но каждый из них представляет угрозу нашему сообществу.

— Впечатляет.

— На секунду я решил, что Лейтнера взяли в заложники. Но потом он приставил палочку к моему горлу. Я попытался оказать сопротивление, но... Сами понимаете. Лейтнер сказал, что не будет убивать меня. Дескать, мы столько лет проработали вместе, и еще совсем недавно он разделял мои взгляды. Но сейчас все изменилось. По его словам, я просто оказался там не вовремя.

— И что же сделал ваш бывший помощник?

Шпильман опустил глаза.

— Он заставил меня зайти в камеру. И закрыл. 

Снова вклинился Абернети:

— Должно быть, он действительно уважал вас. Ведь ничто не мешало ему вас устранить.

Шпильман не удостоил его даже взглядом. Грейвз заметил:

— Как бы то ни было, когда вам удалось освободиться, заключенные во главе с вашим бывшим помощником уже были далеко.

— Верно. Сбежав, они убили нескольких авроров. Лейтнер застал их врасплох, они не ожидали ничего подобного. Мы смогли поймать и вернуть обратно в камеры только пятерых преступников. К сожалению, не самых значительных в этом списке. Полагаю, все они снова присоединились к Гриндельвальду.

Грейвз задумчиво кивнул. Они сидели втроем и молчали. Абернети перестал записывать и с непроницаемым лицом изучал что-то за спиной Шпильмана.

Наконец Грейвз вздохнул и поджал губы, изобразив нечто вроде сочувствия.

— Ну что ж. Это все, что нам было нужно знать. Очень жаль, что вам довелось попасть в такую передрягу. Мы со своей стороны приложим все усилия, чтобы поймать мерзавцев. Скажите, Шпильман, а вы никогда не подозревали о взглядах Лейтнера?

— Думаете, если бы подозревал, то не принял бы меры? Нет. Он демонстрировал абсолютную лояльность.

— Да... Да, интересно все же, что лично он нашел для себя в идеях Гриндельвальда. Ему ведь было что терять.

Шпильман презрительно вздернул подбородок.

— Мне нисколько не интересно. Я заинтересован лишь в том, чтобы засадить его за решетку — желательно со всеми теми ублюдками, которых он освободил.

— Хорошо. А теперь позвольте поинтересоваться, достаточно ли у вас ресурсов. 

— Вы имеете в виду людей или?.. 

— В первую очередь, конечно, людей. По-настоящему преданных людей. Возможно, вам не помешало бы пополнить штат.

— Нет. Нет, благодарю. Мы работаем над усовершенствованием нашей системы подготовки и проверки авроров и сотрудников тюремных заведений.

— Вам виднее. А то я мог бы направить к вам, ну, скажем, мистера Абернети. Как временного помощника. Чтобы он помог разобраться во всем, что там у вас творится. 

Шпильман криво улыбнулся.

— Я обойдусь. Думаю, вам не стоит разбрасываться такими ценными сотрудниками.

Грейвз переглянулся с Абернети и засмеялся.

— Да! Конечно. Это я шучу. 

Он тут же посерьезнел:

— Скажите, а что насчет оружия?

— Оружия?

— Всегда надо готовиться к худшему. Я пессимист, но этот подход себя оправдал. Что, если маглы узнают гораздо больше, чем нам хотелось бы? А у них есть много всяких штук. Выстоим ли мы против огнестрельного оружия, мистер Шпильман? Вот что меня волнует.

Шпильман усмехнулся с горечью.

— Вы сами прекрасно знаете ответ. Единственное, что нам остается, — не допустить этого. Потому что иначе... нас ждет катастрофа.

Абернети наконец отлепился от своих бумаг, встал из-за стола, размял затекшие плечи и небрежно заметил: 

— Позволю себе заметить, что нам всем следовало бы опасаться в первую очередь оружия иного рода.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я имею в виду, мистер Шпильман, что, на мой взгляд, Гриндельвальд сейчас обладает гораздо более убедительным оружием. И вы зря считаете, что его методы просты и незамысловаты, — на щеках Абернети выступили красные пятна, — как вы сами могли убедиться, они прекрасно действуют на лучших из нас. На таких, как Лейтнер. Слова — вот чего следует бояться, мистер Шпильман.

— Абернети... — Грейвз бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. 

— Простите. Я просто... очень волнуюсь за наше с вами общее будущее.

Грейвз задумчиво произнес:

— И знаете, я могу понять мистера Абернети. Есть о чем тревожиться. Хотя здесь еще горячность молодости. Не обижайтесь, Абернети!

Шпильман решил, что с него достаточно.

— Ну что ж, думаю, мы с вами все для себя прояснили. К сожалению, мне нужно возвращаться. Я не могу надолго оставлять свою тюрьму.

Грейвз усмехнулся, и Шпильман тут же понял, как это прозвучало.

Абернети протянул ему руку. Шпильман, чуть замешкавшись, пожал ее. 

— Был очень рад встрече. Возможно, мы еще увидимся. Всегда хотел побывать в Германии.

Шпильман покинул МАКУСА с тревожным чувством. Казалось, он должен был испытывать облегчение из-за того, что неприятная беседа наконец состоялась. Но что-то не давало ему покоя, заставляло раз за разом проматывать в памяти этот разговор, больше похожий на допрос. Шпильман не привык, чтобы допрашивали его. Он, невольно ссутулившись, шел по Нью-Йорку, поглядывал на монструозные небоскребы, торопливых и беззаботных маглов, среди которых, конечно, прятались и ему подобные; неотличимые, они спешили по своим делам — и кто знает, о чем они думали.


End file.
